Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing environments implemented using various types of virtualization techniques are known. These illustratively include operating system level virtualization techniques such as Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the cloud infrastructure of a given information processing system. Other types of virtualization such as virtual machines implemented using a hypervisor can additionally or alternatively be used. However, significant challenges remain in implementation of cloud infrastructure. For example, it is often unduly difficult to manage large numbers of containers in cloud infrastructure comprising dense container deployments. This can also limit the types of data services that can be provided to tenants and other users of the cloud infrastructure.